mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Разбивающие сердца
Английская стенограмма = :шелест :Пинки Пай: Счастливого Кануна Сердцегрева! :стук :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: смеются :Эпплджек: Надо же, Искорка! Ты всё сделала тут так уютно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы собираемся вывесить наших сердцегревных кукол — присоединишься? :Эпплджек: Это очень мило, но мы хотели пожелать счастливого Сердцегрева до своего отъезда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мило, что ваши семьи вместе проводят праздники. :Пинки Пай: Представь себе нечто самое прекрасное. И умножь на бесконечность! Ааа! Вот как здорово! :свистит :Эпплджек: Нам пора. До встречи! :Спайк: Можно открывать подарки? :Эпплджек: Сегодня лишь Канун Сердцегрева. Все знают, что подарки открывают завтра. :Сумеречная Искорка: Когда мы со Спайком провели первый Сердцегрев вместе, он всю ночь мечтал открыть подарки! С тех пор мы всегда открываем их накануне! :Спайк: Это наша традиция! :Эпплджек: В нашей семье всё иначе, и в семье Пинки, наверное, тоже. Верно? :Пинки Пай: Да, конечно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Наверно, каждому своё. :свистит :Пинки Пай: Аа! Надо идти, пока! :Спайк: напрягается :рвётся :Спайк: То, что я всегда хотел! Книга... : :двигателя поезда :Проводник: Пудинги Канцлера Пуддингхеда! Мороженое Виндиго в стаканчике! :Эпплджек: Это так здорово! Неважно, что мы не родственники, будет классно собрать две семьи вместе! :Пинки Пай: Эпплы и Паи впервые вместе! Может быть. А вдруг мы родственники? А может, нет. Я запуталась. :Эпплджек: Друзья или семья, главное, что мы вместе. :Эппл Блум: набитым ртом Вы пробовали блины «Флаг Эквестрии»? А синее — с черникой! Не говорите бабушке, что я видела: у неё в чемодане куча подарков! :Эпплджек: Подожди, сахарок. Ты знаешь, что Сердцегрев — это не только конфеты и подарки, да? :Эппл Блум: Ооой. Это голос скучной сестры-наставницы. :Бабуля Смит: на фоне :Эпплджек: Боюсь, что да! горло Очень давно земные пони, пегасы и единороги не дружили. :Пинки Пай: единорог Ты мне не нравишься! пегас И ты мне тоже не нравишься! :Эпплджек: Но потом ледяной холод Виндиго почти заморозил всё кругом. Пони решили работать вместе, и их дружба прогнала злых духов прочь. :Пинки Пай: пегас Прочь, Виндиго! :Эпплджек: После победы они подняли новый флаг в честь всех трёх племён — так появилась Эквестрия. :укуса :Эпплджек: Э, что случилось с флагом? :Пинки Пай: с набитым ртом Я не знаю... лизает :Эппл Блум: Поэтому мы завтра будем поднимать флаг? :Эпплджек: Угу! А сегодня у нас будет традиционный ужин в Канун Сердцегрева, чтобы вспомнить общую победу наших предков. :Пинки Пай: Мы тоже так делаем! :Эпплджек: Потом мы подвесим сердцегревных кукол на камин в память о теплоте, которой все поделились в ту важную ночь. :Пинки Пай: Наша семья тоже так делает! :Эпплджек: А завтра мы откроем подарки! :Пинки Пай: А! Мы тоже это делаем! :Эппл Блум: Похоже, Эпплы и Паи всё делают одинаково! :Эпплджек и Пинки Пай: одновременно Конечно! Возможно, мы родственники! Эй, я хотела это сказать! Не говори то, что я говорю! Сама прекрати! хлопок смеются :свистит :тормозит :свистит :Пинки Пай: Я так рада, надо придумать слово для моей радости. Может... «крышастика»? писк :Эпплджек: «Крышастика»? :Пинки Пай: Как будто я должна взлететь на крышу и прокричать: "Какая это крышастика!" :удар :Эпплджек: А если наши семьи не понравятся друг другу? :Пинки Пай: Мы подруги, Эпплджек, теперь наши семьи тоже подружатся, если ты меня понимаешь. Если Эпплов умножить на Паев, получится двадцать четыре, минус существующая дружба плюс один для Мод — и получится пять, вычесть двадцать один... вдыхает девятнадцать новых дружб! Мод! пищит :Мод Пай: вяло Я так рада видеть тебя, Пинки Пай. И тебя, Эпплджек. На санках вчера хорошо покаталась? :Эпплджек: Откуда ты узнала? :Мод Пай: вяло Разве не ясно? Частицы андезита на твоих копытах. Это горная порода. :Бабуля Смит: приглушённо Ох, она молодец. :Пинки Пай: Как у тебя в школе? :Мод Пай: вяло Если ты думала, что кварц на вершине шкалы Мооса, то я расскажу тебе про корунд. :Пинки Пай: Я так скучала по тебе! :Семья Эппл: Угуу. :Эпплджек: Как же тут красиво! :Пинки Пай: Пойдёмте! Познакомьтесь со всеми членами моей чудесной семьи! Все пони, познакомьтесь со всеми пони! :Игноус Рок: Уверен, вы не кто иная, как Бабуля Смит. Меня зовут Игноус Рок Пай, сын Фелдспара Гранита Пай. :Клауди Кварц: А меня все знают как Клауди Кварц. :Игноус Рок: Пусть Провидение прибывает с вами, и вам будет уютно в нашем скромном жилище. :Бабуля Смит: Вы как-то странно используете слова. Как, вы сказали, вас зовут? «Игги»? Я вас буду звать «Большая мама Ка»! :Лаймстоун Пай: Смотрите в глаза Лаймстоун Пай. Ма и Па владеют фермой камней, но я ей управляю. Если меня разозлить... :Пинки Пай: Спокойно, Капитан Ворчун! Никто не будет тебя трогать! :Лаймстоун Пай: И Хозяйский валун! :Пинки Пай: вздыхает Все пони, не подходите к Хозяйскому валуну. Вот, ты довольна? :Эпплджек: А ты, наверное... :Пинки Пай: А это Марбл Пай, моя младшая сестра, на несколько минут младше меня, но для меня она всегда будет младшенькой, да? Она рада с вами познакомиться! О, она желает счастливого Сердцегрева! :хлопок :Марбл Пай: Угу. :Эпплджек: к Эппл Блум Видимо, Пинки Пай всегда за неё говорит. :Эппл Блум: хихикает :Пинки Пай: свистит Внимание! :Лаймстоун Пай: Что я сказала про валун?! :Пинки Пай: Я всего на секунду. Вы все, устраивайтесь! На втором этаже много места. А потом будет ужин накануне Сердцегрева! :взрываются :Эпплджек: приглушённо Пока всё хорошо, кузина! :Пинки Пай: Хи-хи! :кроватей скачут :Эппл Блум: Ох, я так хочу попробовать их сладкие рулеты! Это моя любимая часть ужина в Канун Сердцегрева. :Бабуля Смит: А я больше всего люблю шестислойный бобовый соус! :Эппл Блум: Мне тоже нравится! Слушай, Эпплджек, думаешь, тут будет вкуснее, чем у нас? :Эпплджек: Им придётся очень постараться, но я не удивлюсь, если это так. :Пинки Пай: Вы ждёте ужина? Потому что знаете, кто ещё ждёт? Подсказка: я! :льётся :всплеск :Эпплджек: А как же горячие рулеты, и травяной чай, и двойной пирог с начинкой? :Бабуля Смит: А шестислойный бобовый соус? :Мод Пай: вяло У нас каменный суп. :Пинки Пай: Помидоры, томаты. Пирог с начинкой, каменный суп! Ужин — это ужин. Я права или я права? :хлопок :Эпплджек: Да, э, знаете? Мы примерно это и ожидали! Верно, пони? :Большой Маки и Бабуля Смит: звуки :Эпплджек: смеётся :Пинки Пай: выдыхает Всё ли в порядке, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Конечно, я просто как расстроенная скрипка. Настрой меня, и давай вернёмся к ужину. чавкает кашляет :Пинки Пай: Нам ещё камней! :льётся :Пинки Пай: Ешь — потом будем подвешивать кукол! :Эпплджек: В этом я большой спец! :стуки :Пинки Пай: Кто хочет сердцегревную куклу? :Эпплджек: Хочешь сказать, что этот камень — сердцегревная кукла? :Пинки Пай: Не говори глупостей, глупышка! :стук :обрушение :Пинки Пай: Наши куклы — эти маленькие части! Верно, Марбл Пай? :хлопок :Марбл Пай: Угу. :стуки :Эппл Блум: Наши куклы...— камни? :щелчок :треск :Эпплджек: Эх... у вас нет типичных кукол, которых передают по наследству? :Пинки Пай: Оо, ты загрустила, потому что у тебя странный камень. Взбодрись! Уверена, ты справишься с поиском флага! :Эпплджек: С поиском чего? :Пинки Пай: Лаймстоун Пай, ты судья! Большой Маки, Марбл Пай, вы первая команда! Эппл Блум и Мод, вы вторая команда! Ма, Па, вы будете с Бабулей Смит. Не считайте себя старой командой. Вы команда три! А я буду с Эпплджек, конечно,— возможно, мы кузины! :Эпплджек: Мы разделились,— может, скажешь, что делать? :Пинки Пай: Все пони знают... :Лаймстоун Пай: Не трогай Хозяйский валун! :Пинки Пай: Жуть. Когда три племени объединились и создали Эквестрию, первый флаг был сшит Нимбл Тимбл. И поднятие флага стало традицией на Сердцегрев, чтобы вспомнить тот важный день. :Остальные пони: согласие :Пинки Пай: Но кто поднимет флаг на Хозяйский валун? :Эпплджек: В смысле, на флагшток? :Пинки Пай: Нет, что ты, на высшую точку! И кому же повезёт? :Эпплджек: Традиционно, самый юный... :Пинки Пай: быстро На старт, внимание, марш! :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай, скажи, что тут происходит? :Пинки Пай: Объясню по дороге! :Эпплджек: визжит :Эпплджек: Я всё равно не понимаю. :Пинки Пай: Сегодня днём Лаймстоун Пай спрятала обсидиан. Тот, кто найдёт его, будет поднимать флаг! :Эпплджек: Как же здесь... всё сложно, а ещё... эти камни. :Пинки Пай: Ну, а как ещё это делать? :Эпплджек: Не знаю. Надеюсь, остальным пони веселее. :Марбл Пай: Угу. :Большой Маки: Ага. :Марбл Пай: Угу. :Большой Маки: Ииии-да. :Бабуля Смит: Как вы познакомились с Игги? :Клауди Кварц: Нас выбрал Брачный камень — и мы поженились через две недели. :Игноус Рок: Брачный камень постановил: "Вы должны любить друг друга". И так оно и получилось. :Бабуля Смит: Оо, надо изучить вопрос этого брачного камешка. Как вы думаете, есть ли у него на примете фермеры? :Игноус Рок: Без сомнения. :Клауди Кварц: одновременно Угу. :Эппл Блум: А как выглядит камень? :Мод Пай: вяло Как нечто из быстро остывшей вулканической лавы. :Эппл Блум: Аа. :Мод Пай: вяло Ты когда-нибудь мечтала стать камнем? :Эппл Блум: Мне как-то приснилось, что я яблоко. :Мод Пай: вяло У нас очень много общего в плане превращения в предметы. :Пинки Пай: Нашла, нашла, нашла! :Эпплджек: Картинка? А я искала настоящий камень, Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Э, это было бы странно. Знаешь, что это значит? Я подниму флаг, а тепер будем прятать подарки! :Эпплджек: Вы прячете подарки? :Пинки Пай: Конечно! Что веселее, чем получить подарок? Найти его! Хотя их в итоге редко находят. :Эпплджек: И никто не получает подарки? :Пинки Пай: Э, обычно нет. :Эпплджек: Давай-ка разберёмся. Вы едите камни на ужин; пони, которая находит камень, поднимает флаг, но не совсем поднимает, потому что нет флагштока, и вы даже не получаете свои подарки?! :Пинки Пай: Ну, звучит не очень, когда ты это так говоришь. :Эпплджек: А давай представим вот что! Обе наши семьи открывают подарки. поднимают флаг...? :Пинки Пай: Представляю... Мне нравится...! :Пинки Пай: Спокойной ночи, пони! :Эпплджек: Спокойной ночи, Пинки Пай! приглушённо Нам надо что-то делать! У семьи Пинки Пай никогда не было настоящего Сердцегрева! :Бабуля Смит: Она тебе это сказала? :Эпплджек: Ну, уверена, она это имела в виду. :Эппл Блум: Это их традиции. :Большой Маки: Да. :Эпплджек: вздыхает Я знаю, что у них их традиции, а у нас — наши, но я хочу показать им, как может быть лучше. :кричит :Пинки Пай: Сердцегрев пришёл! :удар :Пинки Пай: Сердцегрев, Сердцегрев! Сердцегрев, Сердцегрев! Сердцегрев, Сердце... давится :Игноус Рок: Ничего себе. :Лаймстоун Пай: Что. Случилось. С моей. Фермой! :Эпплджек: Это Сердцегрев в стиле Эпплов! Мы всё делали по-вашему — я решила, что можно кое-что добавить! Марбл Пай, ты поднимешь флаг Эквестрии на этом флагштоке, ведь ты самая юная Пай! Ма и Па Пай, мы приготовим вам обед, который вы не забудете! И смотрите: мы все получим подарки, их не надо искать! :Пинки Пай: ...Да, это будет здорово! Всё, что она сказала. Ведь правда, пони? :Игноус Рок: Пинкамина Диана Пай! Неужели тебе нравится это безумие! :Пинки Пай: Ну, я хочу быть в одной большой семье! :Лаймстоун Пай: А как же то, что мы обычно делаем?! :Пинки Пай: Я, э, ну, я не знаю! слезами Не заставляйте выбирать! :Эпплджек: Я не хотела тебя расстраивать... Давайте откроем подарки под флагштоком! Будет весело, увидите! :Мод Пай: Извини. Но ты вставила флагшток в геологический разлом. :треск, глухой стук :Лаймстоун Пай: Неееееееееееееет! :треск :Эпплджек: Ах, кошмар. :звенит :Пинки Пай: Зачем ты их выгоняешь! :Лаймстоун Пай: Они хотели уехать! Нам не нужны те, кто влезает в дела нашей семьи! :Пинки Пай: Это просто недопонимание! Я знаю Эпплджек: она никогда не делала никому ничего плохого! :Лаймстоун Пай: Осмотрись вокруг, Пинки Пай! У меня уйдёт много времени на восстановление каменной фермы! И как мы поднимем Хозяйский валун?! Это всё её вина! :Пинки Пай: Тогда это и моя вина... :стук :Бабуля Смит: Лучше нам вернуться домой на Яблочную аллею. Может, когда-нибудь мы подружимся, но сейчас лучше оставить их в покое. :Эппл Блум: А мне не хочется уезжать. Мне нравится Мод. Она милая, когда узнаешь её поближе. Они все милые. Самый ужасный Сердцегрев в жизни. :Бабуля Смит: Э, а кто-нибудь видел Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: шмыгает На этот раз я перегнула палку. :Пинки Пай: шмыгает На этот раз я допрыгалась. :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: визжит Что ты тут делаешь? :Эпплджек: А ты что тут делаешь? :Эпплджек и Пинки Пай: одновременно Я пришла сюда подумать! Правда? И я тоже! смеются Оо. :Эпплджек: Мне стыдно вернуться туда. Твоя семья, моя семья — теперь все думают, что я глупая. :Пинки Пай: Никто так не думает! Бесцеремонная, агрессивная, злая... Ой, это было лишнее. Прости. :Эпплджек: Прости, что я пыталась навязать свои традиции. Я не хочу, чтобы ты выбирала между своей семьёй и друзьями, любящими тебя как родную. Я надеялась, что мы будем счастливой семьёй. Но не выйдет. :Пинки Пай: Не говори так! :свистит :Эпплджек: Хотелось бы остаться, но мне пора на поезд. :Пинки Пай: плачет Счастливого Сердцегрева. :Эпплджек: слезами Тебе тоже. :поезда :Бабуля Смит: Хочешь знать, почему Хозяйский валун такой важный? выдыхает Их прапрапрапрапрапрапрапрапрадедушка Холдер Кобблстоун нашёл этот валун в гнезде дракона — валун был старее самого времени! Он построил ферму вокруг него, и это не простой камень. Он всегда приносил им удачу. :Эпплджек: Ох! Это и правда важно! Я так зациклилась на том, что они делали, что даже не спросила, почему они это делают всё это! :шлепок :Эпплджек: читает Для Эпплджек от Пинки Пай. Кузины навсегда. :Эппл Блум: Ты только что нашла свой первый подарок на Сердцегрев! :Эпплджек: смеётся Только Пинки Пай может спрятать подарок на ходящем поезде. ...Какая чудесная традиция. хлопок Остановите поезд! :Семья Пай: напрягается :Пинки Пай: напрягается Давай... валун... давай... а! :Мод Пай: вяло Я тоже толкаю так сильно, как могу. :Семья Пай: напрягается :Лаймстоун Пай: Оо, это безнадёжно! :Эпплджек: Помощь нужна? :Пинки Пай: Ах! Эпплы! :Лаймстоун Пай: Что вам здесь надо?! :Эпплджек: Я не пыталась отнять ваши традиции, я пыталась поделиться нашими. Я так зациклилась на том, что надо быть одной счастливой семьёй, думала, что у нас должны быть одни традиции. А надо было изучить ваши и рассказать про наши. И со временем у нас появились бы общие традиции. Простите меня, пожалуйста. :хлопок :Лаймстоун Пай: Ну, что вы стоите! Надо передвинуть валун! Я главная. :Семьи Эппл и Пай: напрягаются :Пинки Пай: Кажется, это наша первая общая традиция! Выталкивание валуна из каменоломни! пищит Я уже жду, чтобы Эпплджек сбросила его через год! :Семьи Эппл и Пай: смеются :Эппл Блум: глотает :Пинки Пай: Марбл Пай, ты желаешь Большому Маки счастливого Сердцегрева! И ты тоже, Большой Маки, да? :Марбл Пай: Угу! :Большой Маки: хохот Да. :Бабуля Смит: Э, ну что ж, знаете... "Если вы спросите моё мнение, то вы двое, по-моему, чудесны". :Игноус Рок: "Йоу-хоу". :рвётся :Пинки Пай: Счастливого Сердцегрева! :Эпплджек: Счастливого Сердцегрева, Пинки Пай. :Эппл Блум: Внимание, все пони! Мод хочет спеть сердцегревные куплеты, которые она написала! :Семьи Эппл и Пай: крики радости :Мод Пай: вяло Первая будет про камни. Они все про камни. вяло Сердцегреву каждый рад. Как кальция силикат. Рада, что вы приехали сюда. Как глина и слюда. :музыка во время титров |-| Русская стенограмма = : rustling : Pinkie Pie: Happy Hearth's Warming Eve! : thud : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: laughing : Applejack: Shucks, Twilight! Y'all done it up nice and cozy in here. : Twilight Sparkle: We're about to hang our Hearth's Warming dolls if you wanna join us. : Applejack: Oh, that's mighty sweet of you, but we're just stoppin' in to wish y'all a happy Hearth's Warmin' before we go. : Twilight Sparkle: I think it's sweet that your families are spending the holiday together. : Pinkie Pie: Picture the most fun-tacular thing you can think of. Now multiply that times infinity! Whoo! It's gonna be great! : whistle blowing : Applejack: That's us. See you later! : Spike: Now can we open presents? : Applejack: But tonight is Hearth's Warming Eve. Everypony knows you don't open presents 'til tomorrow. : Twilight Sparkle: When Spike and I spent our first Hearth's Warming Eve together, he couldn't wait all night to open his presents! Ever since then, we've always opened them the night before! : Spike: It's kinda like our tradition! : Applejack: That's not how our family does it, and I reckon it can't be how Pinkie's does it. Is it? : Pinkie Pie: No sirree! : Twilight Sparkle: To each their own, I suppose. : whistle blowing : Pinkie Pie: Agh! Gotta go, bye! : Spike: straining : tearing : Spike: Just what I always wanted! A book... : song : engine noises : Porter Pony: Chancellor Puddinghead puddings! How 'bout a Windigo-frosted snow cone? : Applejack: It's so excitin'! Related or not, it's gonna be a hoot havin' our families together under one roof! : Pinkie Pie: Apples and Pies together again for the first time! Maybe. Unless we're related! Which maybe we're not. I think I just confused myself. : Applejack: Friends or family, this here's about togetherness. : Apple Bloom: full Have you tried the Equestria flag crepes? The blue is blueberry! And don't tell Granny I saw, but her trunk is full of presents! : Applejack: Now hang on, sugarcube. You know Hearth's Warmin' isn't just about candy and presents, right? : Apple Bloom: Uh-oh. That's your boring sisterly lecture voice. : Granny Smith: in background : Applejack: 'Fraid so! throat A long time ago, the Earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, and unicorn ponies weren't friends. : Pinkie Pie: unicorn pony I don't like you! Pegasus pony I don't like you either! : Applejack: But then, the icy chill of the Windigos almost iced up everythin'. So the ponies decided to work together, and their friendship drove them nasty critters away. : Pinkie Pie: Pegasus pony Beat it, Windigos! : Applejack: Triumphant, they raised a new flag to celebrate all three tribes, and Equestria was born. : sound : Applejack: Uh, what happened to the flag? : Pinkie Pie: with mouth full I don't know... licks : Apple Bloom: Is that why we celebrate with a flag raisin' tomorrow? : Applejack: Mm-hmm! And tonight, we'll have the traditional Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner to remember the shared bounties of our ancestors. : Pinkie Pie: We do that too! : Applejack: Then we'll hang our Hearth's Warmin' dolls over the fireplace to remind us of the warmth shared on that fateful night. : Pinkie Pie: That's what our family does too! : Applejack: And tomorrow, we open presents! : Pinkie Pie: Ah! We do that too! : Apple Bloom: Sounds like the Apples and the Pies do everything the same way! : Applejack and Pinkie Pie: simultaneously Of course! We might be related! Hey, I was gonna say that! Stop sayin' what I'm sayin'! You stop it first! beat laughing : whistle blows : braking : whistle blows : Pinkie Pie: I'm so happy, I need to make up a new word for how happy I am. What about... "rooftastic"? squee : Applejack: "Rooftastic"? : Pinkie Pie: As in, I'm gonna stand on the roof and yell to everypony how rooftastic this is! : thump : Applejack: What if our families don't like each other? : Pinkie Pie: We are friends, Applejack, and after tonight, our families are gonna be friends too. Do you know what that means? Number of Apples times number of Pies is twenty four, minus my preexisting friendships plus one for Maud and you makes five from twenty four is... breath nineteen new friendships! Maud! squeals : Maud Pie: deadpan I'm so excited to see you, Pinkie Pie. You too, Applejack. I hope you had fun sledding yesterday. : Applejack: How'd you know that? : Maud Pie: deadpan Isn't it obvious? There are specks of extrusive andesite on your hoof. It's a mountain rock. : Granny Smith: hushed Oh, she's good. : Pinkie Pie: How's school going? : Maud Pie: deadpan If you thought quartz was high on the Mohs hardness scale, wait 'til I tell you about corundum. : Pinkie Pie: I missed you so much! : Apple family: Mm-hmm. : Applejack: This place looks amazin'! : Pinkie Pie: Come on, everypony! Meet my super-mega-fun-derful family! Everypony, meet everypony! : Igneous Rock: Surely thy name is not but Granny Smith. I am called Igneous Rock Pie, son of Feldspar Granite Pie. : Cloudy Quartz: Thou shalt know me as Cloudy Quartz. : Igneous Rock: May Providence favor thee well, and to thou comfort our humble homestead bring. : Granny Smith: Y'all gabbin' with words real funny-like. Wh-wh-what'd you say them names were? "Iggy"? And I'm just gonna call you "Big Mama Q"! : Limestone Pie: Gaze into the eyes of Limestone Pie. Ma and Pa may own this rock farm, but I keep it running. Cross me and— : Pinkie Pie: Aye aye, Captain Grumpy! No one's gonna mess with your precious mine! : Limestone Pie: Or Holder's Boulder! : Pinkie Pie: sighs Everypony stay away from Holder's Boulder. There, you happy now? : Applejack: And you must be— : Pinkie Pie: This is Marble Pie, my baby sister who's only a few minutes younger than me but she'll always be a baby to me, isn't that right? She's so excited to meet everypony! Oh, and she wishes you all a happy Hearth's Warming! : beat : Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. : Applejack: to Apple Bloom Guess Pinkie Pie always did the talkin' for her. : Apple Bloom: giggles : Pinkie Pie: whistles Attention! : Limestone Pie: What'd I say about the boulder?! : Pinkie Pie: I'll just be a second. Everypony get settled in! There's plenty of room upstairs. And then it's time for Hearth's Warming Eve dinner! : exploding : Applejack: hushed So far, so good, cousin! : Pinkie Pie: Hee-hee! : springs bouncing : Apple Bloom: Oh, I can't wait to taste their fresh sweet rolls! They're my favorite part of Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner. : Granny Smith: I'm more of a six-layer bean dip filly myself! : Apple Bloom: I love that too! Oh, Applejack, do you think theirs'll be even better than ours? : Applejack: Well, that's a mighty tall order, but it wouldn't surprise me in the least. : Pinkie Pie: Are you excited for dinner time? Because guess who is! Spoiler alert – it's me! : pouring : splash : Applejack: What about hot rolls and mulled cider and double-baked pot pie? : Granny Smith: Uh, what about six-layer bean dip? : Maud Pie: deadpan We have rock soup. : Pinkie Pie: Potato, po-''tah''-to. Double-baked pot pie, rock soup! Dinner is dinner. Am I right or am I right? : beat : Applejack: Yeah, um, you know what? This is what we were expectin'! Right, everypony? : Big McIntosh and Granny Smith: noises : Applejack: nervously : Pinkie Pie: exhales Is everything all right, Applejack? : Applejack: O' course, I'm just being a rusty fiddle. Tune me up and let's get back to dinner. slurping coughs : Pinkie Pie: More rock, please! : pouring : Pinkie Pie: Eat up, so we can get to our Hearth's Warming dolls! : Applejack: Now that's somethin' I know all about! : noises : Pinkie Pie: Who wants a Hearth's Warming doll? : Applejack: Are you sayin' that rock is a Hearth's Warmin' doll? : Pinkie Pie: Don't be silly, silly! : noise : crumbling : Pinkie Pie: Our dolls are these little pieces! Isn't that right, Marble Pie? : beat : Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. : noises : Apple Bloom: Our dolls are... rocks? : snap : crunch : Applejack: Uh... y'all don't have traditional crocheted dolls passed down in your family? : Pinkie Pie: Aww, you're just a frown factory because you got a weird rock. Cheer up! I'm sure you'll do great in the flag finding mission! : Applejack: The what findin' what now? : Pinkie Pie: Limestone Pie, you're the judge! Big Mac, Marble Pie, you're team one! Apple Bloom and Maud, you're team two! Ma, Pa, you're gonna be with Granny Smith. Don't think of it as team old. Think of it as team three! And I'm with Applejack of course, since we might be cousins! : Applejack: So now that we're all split up, mind tellin' us what we're doin'? : Pinkie Pie: As everypony knows— : Limestone Pie: Stay off Holder's Boulder! : Pinkie Pie: Sheesh. When the three tribes united to form Equestria, the first flag was sewn by Nimble Thimble. It's tradition to raise a flag on Hearth's Warming to celebrate that famous day. : Other ponies: agreement : Pinkie Pie: But who gets to put the flag on Holder's Boulder? : Applejack: You mean on the flagpole? : Pinkie Pie: No, silly, it goes on the highest point! And who's the lucky pony? : Applejack: Traditionally, it's the youngest— : Pinkie Pie: quickly On your marks, get set, go! : Applejack: Pinkie Pie, will you please tell us what's goin' on? : Pinkie Pie: I'll explain on the way! : Applejack: yelps : Applejack: I still don't understand. : Pinkie Pie: Earlier today, Limestone Pie hid an obsidian stone. Whoever finds it gets to raise the flag! : Applejack: It's all just so... complicated, and... rock-based. : Pinkie Pie: Well, how else would we do it? : Applejack: I don't know. I sure hope everypony else is havin' a better time. : Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. : Big McIntosh: Eeeeeeeeeyup. : Granny Smith: So, how'd you meet this Iggy feller? : Cloudy Quartz: We were chosen by the Pairing Stone and betrothed within a fortnight. : Igneous Rock: The choosing stone decreed, "Thou shalt love one another." And lo, it was so. : Granny Smith: Hoo-wee, I gots to look into this oldfangled choosin' stone thing. You reckon it knows any apple-farmin' hunks? : Igneous Rock: Indeed so. : Cloudy Quartz: simultaneously Mmm. : Apple Bloom: What does the rock look like? : Maud Pie: deadpan It looks like something that formed when volcanic lava cooled quickly. : Apple Bloom: Oh. : Maud Pie: deadpan Have you ever wished you could turn into a rock? : Apple Bloom: I had a dream once I was an apple. : Maud Pie: deadpan We have a lot in common when it comes to thinking about turning into things. : Pinkie Pie: Found it, found it, found it! : Applejack: A picture? I've been lookin' for a real stone, Pinkie Pie! : Pinkie Pie: Um, that would be weird. Do you know what this means? I get to raise the flag, and now it's time to hide the presents! : Applejack: Y'all hide your presents? : Pinkie Pie: Of course! What's more fun than getting a present? Finding a present! Although, most years, nopony finds one. : Applejack: So nopony gets presents? : Pinkie Pie: Eh, not usually. : Applejack: So lemme get all this straight. You're only allowed to eat rock soup for dinner, then the pony who finds this rock gets to raise the flag, but not really 'cause you don't got no flagpole, and to top it off, you don't even get presents?! : Pinkie Pie: Well, it doesn't sound very fun when you say it that way. : Applejack: Well, how 'bout you picture this? Both our families, openin' presents, raisin' the flag...? : Pinkie Pie: Picturing it... Loving it...! : Pinkie Pie: Goodnight, everypony! : Applejack: Goodnight, Pinkie Pie! hushed We've gotta do somethin', y'all! Pinkie Pie's family never had a real Hearth's Warmin'! : Granny Smith: Is that really what she said? : Applejack: Well, I-I'm sure it's what she meant. : Apple Bloom: These are their traditions. : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: sighs I know they have their traditions and we have ours, but I just want them to see how much better theirs could be. : crows : Pinkie Pie: Hearth's Warming! : thump : Pinkie Pie: Hearth's Warming, Hearth's Warming! Hearth's Warming, Hearth's Warming! Hearth's Warming, Hearth's— out : Igneous Rock: Oh, my. Oh, my. : Limestone Pie: What. Happened. To. My. Farm! : Applejack: It's Hearth's Warmin', Apple-style! We've been doin' everythin' your way, I thought we could mix it up a bit! Marble Pie, you could raise the Equestria flag up this pole, because you're the youngest Pie! Ma and Pa Pie, we'll cook you up a meal you'll never forget! And look, we all get presents without havin' to find 'em! : Pinkie Pie: ...Yeah, this is gonna be great! All the stuff she's said. Right, everypony? : Igneous Rock: Pinkamena Diane Pie! Truly thou cannot favor this madness! : Pinkie Pie: Well, I wanna be one big family! : Limestone Pie: But what about what we usually do?! : Pinkie Pie: I, um, well, I-I don't know! up Don't make me choose! : Applejack: I didn't mean to cause a fuss... Why don't we just open presents around the flag pole? It'll be fun, you'll see! : Maud Pie: Excuse me. You planted your pole on a fault line. : cracking, thud : Limestone Pie: Nooooooooooooooo! : crunch : Applejack: Oh, boy. : ringing : Pinkie Pie: You didn't have to ask them to leave! : Limestone Pie: They wanted to go! We don't need anypony forcing their way into our family! : Pinkie Pie: This was all a misunderstanding, everypony! I know Applejack, and she'd never do anything''bad to ''anypony! : Limestone Pie: Look around, Pinkie Pie! It's gonna take me ages to get this rock farm back on track! And how are we gonna lift Holder's Boulder?! This is all her fault! : Pinkie Pie: Then it's my fault too... : thud : Granny Smith: Prob'ly best if we head back to Sweet Apple Acres. Maybe in time we'll be friends again, but for the now it's best if we give them a little space. : Apple Bloom: I wish we didn't have to. I really like Maud. She's sweet once you get to know her. They all are. Worst Hearth's Warmin' ever. : Granny Smith: Eh, has anypony seen Applejack? : Applejack: sniffling I really cracked the corn this time. : Pinkie Pie: sniffling I really popped the piñata this time. : Applejack: Pinkie Pie? : Pinkie Pie: yelps What are you doing here? : Applejack: What are you doin' here? : Applejack and Pinkie Pie: simultaneously I came here to think! You did? So did I! laughing Aww. : Applejack: I'm too ashamed to go back up there. Your family, my family, they all must think I'm such a nincompoop. : Pinkie Pie: Aw, no one thinks that! Pushy, aggressive, mean... Oh, I'm not helping. Sorry. : Applejack: I'm sorry I forced my traditions over yours. I don't want you to have to choose between the family you were born into and the friends who love you like one. I really hoped we could be one big happy family. I guess not. : Pinkie Pie: Don't say that! : whistle blows : Applejack: I wish I could stay, but I have a train to catch. : Pinkie Pie: crying H-Ha... Happy Hearth's Warming. : Applejack: up You too. : noises : Granny Smith: You want to know why Holder's Boulder's so danged important? exhales Well, now their great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Holder Cobblestone – he found that boulder in a dragon's nest, older than time itself! He built the family farm around it, even though it was just an ordinary rock. It always brought them good luck. : Applejack: Aw, crickets! That is important! I got so caught up in the things they were doin', I never asked why they did 'em! : smack : Applejack: reading To Applejack, from Pinkie Pie. Cousins forever. : Apple Bloom: You just found your first Pie Hearth's Warmin' present ever! : Applejack: laughing Only Pinkie Pie could hide a present on a movin' train. ...What a great tradition. beat Stop the train! : Pie family: straining : Pinkie Pie: straining Come on... you... boulder, come on... agh! : Maud Pie: deadpan I'm pushing as hard as I can too. : Pie family: straining : Limestone Pie: Rrrgh, it's hopeless! : Applejack: Need a little help? : Pinkie Pie: gasps Apples! : Limestone Pie: What do you want?! : Applejack: I wasn't tryin' to take your traditions away, I was tryin' to share ours. I was so focused on us bein' one big happy family, I thought we needed the same traditions right away. What I should've done was learn about yours and teach you about ours. And over time, we'd make new traditions together. I'm sorry, y'all. : beat : Limestone Pie: Well, don't just stand there! We got a boulder to move! And I'm in charge. : Apple family and Pie family: straining : Pinkie Pie: I think we've just invented our first combined tradition! Pushing Holder's Boulder out of the quarry! squeals I can't wait for Applejack to knock it over next Hearth's Warming! : Apple family and Pie family: laughing : Apple Bloom: swallows : Pinkie Pie: Marble Pie, you want to wish Big Mac a happy Hearth's Warming, don't you! And you too, right, Big Mac? : Marble Pie: Mm-hmm! : Big McIntosh: giggle Eeyup. : Granny Smith: Eh, lemme see here, uh... 'If thou ask-eth me, uh, thou two art, eh, okay-eth in my book'. : Igneous Rock: 'Yee-haw'. : ripping : Pinkie Pie: Happy Hearth's Warming! : Applejack: Happy Hearth's Warmin', Pinkie Pie. : Apple Bloom: Attention, everypony! Maud wants to sing some Hearth's Warmin' carols that she wrote! : Apple family and Pie family: cheers : Maud Pie: deadpan The first one is about rocks. They're all about rocks. deadpan Hearth's Warming is great. Like calcium silicate. What a wonderful day. As good as mica or clay. : music plays over credits en:Transcripts/Hearthbreakers Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон